Grumbar
| aspects = Etugen (Hordelands) Grome (Zakharan duergar) | primordial = Yes | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral | symbol5e = Mountain | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Earth | domains5e = Knowledge | worshipers5e = Druids | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = Root Hold | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = True neutral | symbol3e = Mountains on purple | homeplane3e = Elemental Plane of Earth | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Elemental earth Solidity Changelessness Oaths | domains3e = Balance, Cavern, Earth, Metal, Time | worshipers3e = Elemental archons (earth), fighters, monks, rangers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A stony fist (warhammer) | holy days3e = None known | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Elemental Plane of Earth | realm2e = The Great Mountain | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = Also a 30 HD earth elemental. | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Grumbar ( }}), or the Earthlord, was the elemental embodiment of earth. He was one of the four elemental deities worshiped in Faerûn. Grumbar, like the other elemental deities (except Kossuth) had a minimum of followers in Faerûn, and he cared little indeed for most of those worshipers, as his power came from the many elemental devotees in both the Underdark and the Elemental Plane of Earth. It was recently uncovered in the wake of the Spellplague that Grumbar was not a proper deity at all, but rather a primordial. Nonetheless, he retained worshipers and had power equivalent to that of a god. Worshipers The church of Grumbar was organized into small sects known as Holds, each comprising seven clerics, seven monks, and seven rangers and as many laity as could be supported. Those who followed the Earthlord could often be found in public preaching against evils of boarding ships and setting sail to uncharted lands, preferring exploration on the continent of Faerûn. Worship in Zakhara On the continent of Zakhara, Grumbar was called one of the cold gods of the elements. As those were seen as uncaring for human affairs, they were considered opposed to the Land of Fate's pervasive culture of Enlightenment. Only a few Zakharans were willing to worship a cold god in order to gain power. Some yak-men, ever opposed to Enlightenment, helped in the administration of Grumbar's realm on the Elemental Plane of Earth. Relationships Grumbar had ties with other deities of elemental earth, including Geb, Garl Glittergold, Dumathoin, Laduguer, and Urogalan, but these were loose at best. Grumbar was opposed to Akadi and her flimsy and ever-changing ways. In the battle of the archomentals of Sunnis and Ogrémoch, Grumbar secretly balanced one against the other, remaining the most powerful ruler of elemental earth himself. Ogrémoch is actually one of Grumbar's children, as is Entemoch, Ogrémoch's twin. Grumbar and Luthic were involved in a secret romance behind Gruumsh's back. History Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977-1988) Ed Greenwood initially used Grome, one of Moorcock's Elemental gods as found in the original Deities & Demigods, as the elemental lord of earth for his home Dungeons & Dragons campaign set in the Forgotten Realms. As Greenwood indicated in his article "Down-to-earth Divinity" in Dragon #54 (October 1981), Moorcock's elemental gods "may later be replaced in his universe by 'official' AD&D beings as these are published".Greenwood, Ed. "Down to Earth Divinity." Dragon #54 (TSR, 1981) Grumbar first appeared in the original Manual of the Planes (1987), and was featured as one of the elemental lords for the Forgotten Realms in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set's "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987). Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Grumbar was described in the hardback Forgotten Realms Adventures (1990), the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993) in the "Running the Realms" booklet, and Faiths & Avatars (1996). Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition (2000-2007) Grumbar appears as one of the major deities of the Forgotten Realms setting again, in Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2001), and is further detailed in Faiths and Pantheons (2002). Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008-Present) Grumbar appears in the fourth edition as a primordial. Appendix Notes References Sources * * Category:True neutral primordials Category:Primordials from the Elemental Chaos Category:Balance domain primordials Category:Cavern domain primordials Category:Earth domain primordials Category:Metal domain primordials Category:Time domain primordials Category:Human deities Category:Primordials Category:Earth elementals Category:True neutral deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Zakharan pantheon Category:Savage gods of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Root Hold Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Chaos Category:Inhabitants Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Balance domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Earth Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes